NO MORE... EVER
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: Part II of Darkness... (Kind of musy too) Under the brutal treatment of OZ, they turned the loving fighting for justice soldiers to brutal killing machines. What will be the scout's destiny in OZ? Thanks for R+R!


Forbidden Tears…

****

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR SAILORMOON!

(Part II of "Darkness…")

"Are you sure they're the ones you want Mr. Merquise?" 

"Yes, Trezie will train them, as well as I would. Lady Une and Noin will also too. You are dismissed."

Serena fluttered her eyes, but couldn't see well. 'What happened?'

"I see that you are awake." A tall platinum hair man came by her. He smiled at her as he stroked her soft golden hair.

Serena struggled and wanted to smack him, but her arms were apparently locked up.

"What have you done to me?" Serena's blue eyes watered as she croaked out those words. "Where are my friends?"

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands and so are your friends." The platinum hair man walked over to a table and picked up a needle and stabbed it into a small jar of clear liquid. "Now go to sleep…"

"NOOOOOO!! Get off of m-" The needled then plunged into Serena's left arm and she soon fell into darkness once again. 

"ARGH! Get off! You bit-" 

"Calm down!" Lady UNY smacked Litter across her face. "How dare you talk to me like this? I could kill you right now, but it's under Trezie's command, I cannot."

Tears started to form inside Lita's eyes, but she wouldn't let her see it.

"Common, I know you want to cry… CRY… CRY… CRY!" Lady Une shouted through the empty room, where Lita was strapped down by heavy metal.

Fury was growing from Lita. "Where am I?" 

"In time you will know, in time you will know everything… maybe even more then me." Then Lady Une jabbed a needle to Lita's left arm. Lita's voice was then heard no more.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 

"Shh… everything is going to all right." Noin's voice sounded strong, but Mina's voice was weak and distant.

"WHY AM I HERE?!" Mina screamed, but instead of hearing her loud voice, it was barely a whisper.

The lady with purple hair didn't answer, but walked over to a table and to come back with a 5" long needle that she lunged into Mina's left arm.

"GET OFF!" 

"SHUT UP! You have any idea who I am?! If you don't shut up, I can hurt you like this." Lady Une, took out her gun and pointed at Ami's left leg and shot it.

"AAHHH!!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's because… Trezie have a lot in store for you, as well as the others." 

Blood started to form in her left leg and the bullet stung like hell.

"Now go to sleep." With that she stuck a needle into Ami's left arm and pushed the clear liquid through the needle and she began to feel numb and dizzy. 

"IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OF ME I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't do anything to me, you're under my control… forever." Trezie's vice sounded menacing. "Once this goes into your body… your mine… forever."

He squirted out some clear liquid from the needle and then with a swift move traced it upon Rei's face. As he traced it onto her left arm, he raised it up high and stabbed it into Rei's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Rei's voice rang the silent space and throughout the base. 

"AHHH!" Duo's voice cried out, making Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei running to his room. "What… is that?"

"What is what baka?" Wu Fei's eyes narrowed. "You woke us all up." 

"Duo, are you feeling all right?" Quatre neared Duo's bed and put a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

"No… yes… no… I don't know, my left arm… I mean her left arm."

"What damn left arm are you talking about Maxwell?" Wu Fei's voice rose as the story became more ridiculous. 

"It's a dream or more than a nightmare. I pictured this girl… pretty too, all strapped up, like Heero last time, and there was a sharpening pain going from her left arm to mines."

"I also had a dream, or nightmare like you said Duo. Mines was almost the same, but there was stabbing shot of something through my arm and my left leg." Trowa spoke.

Before any of them could say anything, a white brightening light formed in Duo's room. 

A fairy or some sort soon appeared from the light. A face of fairness with silver wings attached to her back appeared from the light.

"Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei, … my name is Queen Serenity. Those girls you have dreamed of are the scouts of Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. They were sent here by me to help you defeat the OZ, for I know of OZ for a long time now. They're under his control now, please help them… their names are Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina and Lita." As the queen spoke of the name, each picture of them appeared. 

"Her- I saw her- she was being tormented by OZ!" Duo exclaimed as he pointed to Rei.

Queen Serenity smiled and continued "Please help them, they're under Oz's control." 

By then, Duo and the rest of the pilots, except for Heero, wanted to ask Queen Serenity something, but she disappeared. "I'm sorry, but my time is up, please save them…"

"Let's go! Wake up! Mr. Khushreada want to see you all!" A soldier's voice rang out and woke the scouts up by splashing water on the scouts' faces.

"Wha-" Serena's voice now sounded more strong, but she felt a longing pain in her left arm. "What happened?" Serena sputtered as the water dripped from her face.

"Serena?" Rei's voice sounded frightened for once, grabbed for her arm. "Where's the others?" Her red eyes widen with fright as she gripped her right arm tighter.

"We're here…" Ami's weak voice spread through the room as she was held up by Lita, who's face was red and marked a hand print. Mina held onto Ami's other arm. 

"Ami! What happened to you left leg?" Rei cried out, holding onto her left arm with a large cut. "Are you okay?" 

"Mr. Merquise doesn't have all day you know?!" The soldier grabbed Ami out of Lita's and Mina's arms and dragged her to a large empty room, with their transforming wands on a table, by a tall brown hair man. On the left side of the brown hair man, was a tall platinum man, followed by a purpled hair woman. On the right side of the brown hair man was a strict looking woman with brown hair too, glaring at the girls. They all seemed to wear the same uniform, blue and white, except for the one glaring at them, with a red uniform.

"Ahh I see that our friends have arrived." The brown hair one, with ice blue eyes started at the girls, starting from Serena to Lita. "Hope you enjoyed our hospitality…" 

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this to us?!" Rei cried out, and tears were forming under her eyes. 

"You shall cry no more… not ever. I want to be allies with you, but on our first try, you refused and we **_never_** let go of our allies that easily, so we kidnapped you and drugged you. If you shall remember, there was the needle with clear liquid there, and once we injected that into you, you are under our command." 

"Mr. Khushrenada, shall we go over the girls battle moves?" The soldier who brought them here asked Trezie. "The room for battling is ready now." 

"Good work soldier. Now leave us for a moment." The soldier left without questioning. "Now… as I looked through your clothes, I found the most particular things. And these things are right here." He then pointed to the transforming wands, each with a different sign above. "As I recall, this is the sign for Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, and last but not least, Moon, ruler of all planets. Now, just what are these wands doing in your clothes? When he asked, it was more like stating.

"It's none of your business, now let us go!" Lita shouted, unable to hold her anger any longer. "NOW!" 

Trezie laughed at her anguish. "We will.. never do that, unless you could beat us, which I highly doubt that you can, in your condition!"

"How dare you!" Lita lunged towards Trezie and was about to punch him across the face, but failed, due to Trezie who caught her punch and flipped her over. 

"Lita!" Mina ran towards her but was blocked by Lady Une. "Get out of my way!" She kicked Lady Une in the shin and punched her across the face. Lady Une never was dealt by that before, even with Trezie. She then seized Mina's arms and slapped her against her face and flung her back to the rest of the group.

"Mina!" Serena, Ami and Rei all surrounded Mina and helped her up. "Let me go Rei!" Rei held onto Mina while Ami and Serena told her to calm down. 

"Now if you cooperate, tell us, what are these and what do they do?" Zechs voice boomed over the whimpering of Mina. "Tell us now, or we'll be forced to use this." His left arm held up the same needle that drugged them all. 

"We will never tell you!" Serena screamed out, with tears coming out of her crystal eyes.

"Fine have it your way then. Soldiers!" Then 10 soldiers came in, grabbing onto each of the girls. "Get the hell of me!" Rei yelled out as she struggled from a large soldier's grip.

As the girls were being held onto, Zechs stabbed a needle into each of the girl's arm, but when he got to Serena, he looked deeply into her eyes and waited for a few moments before hearing Trezie's voice. "Stab her now!" Zechs then stabbed her with the needle piercing through her soft skin. 

After all of them were drugged, the soldiers' grip loosened and they watched as the drug went to work. 

Suddenly, each of the eyes of each girl opened, but didn't move. Then the soldiers removed their hands from each of the girl's arms. They looked all mesmerized or in some kind of trance. Then Serena walked in front of the girls and said in a monotone, "What is your wish, Trezie?" 

"Good… good, tell me, what are these wands for and what do they do."

"These are our transforming wands, it makes us into sailor scouts, for I am Sailormoon."

"Sailormars" Rei stepped up next to Serena. 

"Sailormercury." Ami stepped up, ignoring the pain that exploded in her leg.

"Sailorjupiter." Lita stepped up, besides Ami,

"Sailorvenus." Mina said walking besides Rei.

"Use these transforming wands to transform into your proper scout." Noin demanded.

As Serena nodded, she shouted out., "Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!" She then holds up a heart shaped locket, and inside of it, is a heart shaped ruby, red crystal. Then she waves her hand over it and pink beams shot out of the locket and as it flies to her chest, a neon- blue heart forms on her bottom half. After that, she does a rapid spin and ribbons explode from the broach, forming her body suit. As the ribbons are done with that, it makes her boots and glove and when the big heart on her lower half disappears, it forms her a blue skirt. At last, earrings, hairpieces, a heart choker and tiara forms. As soon as it was done, she posed as Sailormoon. 

'Oh god she's gorgeous…' Zechs thought as he drooled over Sailormoon.

"Zechs!" Noin hissed as she poked his back.

"Mercury Star Power make up!"

"Mars Star Power make up!"

"Jupiter Star Power make up!"

"Venus Star Power make up!"

As blue, red, green and orange colors lightened up the room, Ami, turned Sailormercury, Rei turned to Sailormars, Lita turned to Sailorjupiter, and Mina turned to Sailorvenus. 

When they're done, all of the people of OZ were surprised by their transformations.

"Now all of you, follow the soldier to the battle dome!" Lady Une ordered the scouts. 

As soon as they arrived at the battle dome, Lady Une ordered 100 soldiers to be in the battle and fight the scouts. Trezie and the others observed the scouts' performance everyday from sunrise to sunset. Everyday, they would add more and more soldiers. If the scouts lost, they would be punished. The punishment would be to run across a battlefield and millions of bullets would be fired at her. 

Finally 5 months later, all scouts were perfect soldiers of OZ. All of them had perfected their instincts, timing and combat skills, and one advantage, well at least to Trezie, was that they couldn't cry or show pain. 

In their final training, Zechs, Trezie, Noin, and Lady Une fought against each of the scouts. To their satisfaction, they all passed it. 

Later that month, Zechs launched an attack on Earth, where the gundam pilots were. To his prediction, they followed him to the OZ base in L4. There hundreds of soldiers fought against the gundam pilots, but the pilots surpassed them and was on their way the main control room, when they met up with a blast of ice that was fired at them.

"What in the world is that?" Duo yelled as he ducked from the freezing ice. 

"Better be careful!" Heero shouted as he leaped over a blast of ice coming his way.

Suddenly the ice stopped and 5 young warriors appeared in front of them. Burns, bruises, cuts, scratches and many other types of injuries appeared on each of the warriors. They were all so serious and didn't show any type of mood that they were in.

"Meet my new and improved soldiers gundam pilots!" Trezie shouted out. "Attack!!!!!!!!!"

The gundam pilots remembered the faces of them because of the picture Queen Serenity showed them, but as they recalled, they looked happy, not… serious. 

Serena lunged at Heero making swift and hard kicks at Heero, but he caught every one of them. She then drew back her arm and punched him at the torso, sending Heero back. She ran up to him and drew out her wand, and shouted out "Moon Spiral heart attack!" The power that sprung from the wand headed towards Heero's way, but he ducked just in time. 'Whoa… what was that?' Heero wondered as he blocked a knuckle cracking punch. 

"Mars…Flame… Sniper!" She drew an arrow and bow from the air and suddenly a red-hot flaming arrow and bow appeared. She then pointed at Duo, whose eyes widen at the sight of it, and shot it right at him, but he ran just in time. 

Ami was about to kick Trowa in the torso, but he caught it and flipped her over him. She got up quickly and tripped Trowa, who fell onto the floor. As he lay on the floor, she chanted out, "Mercury… bubbles… blast!" A shot of pure coldness, combined with ice aimed at Trowa. He quickly jumped out just in time, missing by mere millimeters. 

Mina elbowed Quatre in the stomach and then flipped her wrist to punch him in the face. 

When he got back up again, he lunged towards her, flipping her over his shoulder and punched her in the chest. "Sorry!" As Mina got up, her ice blue eyes flared with fury. 

"Venus… cresent… beam!" The bright light shoot from her finger and to Quatre. He then jumped out right in time.

"Jupiter thunder zap!" A green thunder shot from the sky and towards Wu Fei, who leaped into the air. As soon as Wu Fei came down, he met with Lita's punch in the stomach and then tripped him with her leg. 'Damn can she fight!' Wu Fei thought as he fell on the hard floor of OZ. When he got up, he caught Lita's punch and wrapped him in her and elbowed her, but she was too swift, and caught his punch and then punched him out of her body.

The intense battle was supervised by Trezie, as well as the other members of OZ. 'Good… very good…' Lady Une thought as she observed Lita's performance, for she had very high hopes for her. She wasn't sure at first, but she turned out to be the scout who could take pain and doesn't back down easily. 

Finally the pilots retreated, Ami was losing to the tall gundam pilot, Trowa. Ami, was the weakest of all and in the end, was the one with most cuts, bruises, scratches, as well as other deep injuries. 

"HAI-YAH!" Ami flung her leg out and kicked Trowa in the torso, and he backed down, but to her surprise, he got back up quickly and lunged towards her, knocking her out with a punch in the face. As she fell down, Trowa caught her and carried her back to his gundam. The others were already in their gundams fighting off the soldiers' machine guns. They then launched their gundams off of base L4 and head towards Earth. 

"Argh! How could they have escaped!" Trezie banged his fist upon his metal desk. "Send Zechs in." He told Lady Une, who ran out to get him.

When he arrived, Lady Une was dismissed. "Zechs, we must defeat the gundam pilots, if we're ever going to get the space colonies back again. We must send the scouts to the ultimate battle dome."

"But Trezie, the ultimate battle dome? Isn't that like giving our perfect scouts away?"

"No Zechs, we'll just start them at level 6, and if they pass it, they're going to move up the levels, until level 10."

"Trezie, level _10?_ But…there is too much danger in there, too much-"

"_Exactly_ "

The scouts were then sent in one by one to the ultimate battle dome. The battle dome was a dark solitary room, with hidden robots, lasers and big machine guns. This battle dome was built especially for soldiers. 

When they all finished, they all got levels of 9. "Pathetic!" Zechs shouted out. "Go back in the battle dome, and get to the level of 10! Soldiers! Give them their daily dose of medication!"

The soldier grabbed the rough arms and stuck a needle in their flesh. The needled didn't even make them wince. Their expressions remained like Heero's, unreadable and held their glare. Once they went inside, they faced total darkness, hidden killer lasers, and menacing robots, with their destination to kill everything in the battle dome.

"Trowa! Are you nuts! She could be a ruthless killing machine, like perfect soldier here!" Duo exclaimed as he saw Trowa carrying Ami inside their apartment. When he jerked his finger at Heero, he saw that Heero already pointed his gun at Duo's head, making him squirm. "But still why did you bring her back!"

"You baka! Look at her, she's injured like hell." Wu Fei pointed at her deep injuries.

"No Wu Fei, it's because of the look in her eyes." Trowa said in a calm voice

"You like her?!" Quatre shrieked in surprise. "But she's our enemy."

"No, because the look in her eyes, as well as the other warriors looked like if they were under a spell or something. They couldn't show any expressions."

"Yeah, like perfect soldier here." This time he heard the click of a gun ready to fire at the side of his head by Heero's gun. 

"But…I don't think they could be this non emotional. Look at her left arm here." Trowa pointed at her left arm so that the other gundam pilots could see it. "Its been carelessly stabbed many times and there are other injuries as well on her and the other warriors."

"Quatre, do you mind if I borrowed your first aid kit?" Trowa continued. 

"Sure, hold up." Quatre ran to the bathroom and dug out his first aid kit. When he returned, he did a blood test on Ami. 

The blood was very un-natural, because like anyone else's blood is red, hers is watery red, as if something was added to her blood stream constantly. As he was finished with his blood test, he helped aid her other injuries. Almost 3 whole rolls of bandages were used for her. 

"Quatre, could you please run this blood."

"Sure, but it might take a few hours." As he took the tubes of blood and ran to his room. 

As Quatre ran through the blood test, her blood was extraordinary. 

"Trowa… she looks like if she was drugged many times by some kind of controlling medicine, this drug is something I had never seen in my life before."

Trowa wasn't really listening, for his dark green eyes laid upon Ami's scars and injuries. 

"Trowa! Listen to what Quatre got to say!" Duo shouted as he listens closely. 

Instantly Trowa's head snapped up and his eyes started to focus on Quatre, who continued what he had to say. "I don't think there is s cure for it." 

Trowa wanted to say something, but suddenly the room was brightened once more, like the time when Queen Serenity appeared.

"Queen Serenity…" Heero gasped as he looked upon her presence. 

"Yes Heero, it is I, and she is Ami, Sailormercury." Queen Serenity pointed to the unconscious Ami. "Quatre, she and the other scouts have been drugged by OZ's special treatment. This treatment is rarely used in OZ. This controls the person's mind as well as feelings. Ami and the rest of the scouts have been trained, very hard and under the brutal treatment of Trezie."

She then revealed a blue crystal in her hand and presented it to Trowa. "You must save her Trowa, for you have felt the same pain she gone through the night you felt your left arm was stabbed and your left leg shot." As the crystal floated to his hands, he placed it upon her chest and blue beams shot out of the crystal, wrapping Ami and she started to heal, the black and blue injuries began to blend into her creamy skin.

When she fully recovered, she awoken. When she saw the presence of Queen Serenity, she quickly bowed down, but the deep cut in her stomach refused her to.

"Ami, you must help the other scouts, combined your skills you've learned from OZ and the gundam pilots and defeat OZ, for the sake of the future for your fellow scouts."

"Yes my queen, it's my duty on behalf of the moon to defend my fellow scouts." 

"The crystal that I've given Trowa, is your new way of transformation. Shout out Crystal Power and you shall be the new Sailormercury. Hurry, the time is precious." Suddenly she waved her hand again and presented 4 other crystals.

With that, Queen Serenity disappeared, leaving Ami with the gundam pilots, each holding on to a crystal. Heero had a white crystal or a broach, Duo had a red crystal, Quatre had an orange one, and Wu Fei had a green one.

"We must hurry, we have no time to lose." Ami said with her hand over the cut that almost sliced through her flesh, leaving her full of blood.

"No, you must rest, your still injured like hell." Quatre said, still clutching to the crystal.

"No, you don't understand, the more time we waste, the more time Serena and the others are going to get hurt, OZ don't waste time!" Ami shouted out, with fury in her eyes and her fists balled within her blood stained white glove.

"Isn't she suppose to cry?" Wu Fei whispered. "Weak ones are suppose to cry." 

"We don't cry, Wu Fei, we cant, OZ's treatment gave us the power of not to cry."

"But still, Ami, your weak, you cant fight." Heero stated in his monotone.

"I can fight, trust me, I can." Ami said back, her eyes glared into his brown ones. 


End file.
